Amber: generation next Kariss' Tale
by brandier
Summary: 100 years after the end of the Merlin Chronicles, the realm of Amber is devastated. Only the lost grandchildren of Oberon remain. Can they rebuild Amber?


**AMBER: generation next**

_**Supergirl Adventures**_

Dworkin "What would another generation have been like?" He chuckled

Corwin "How can such a question be answered? I have no idea." (Roger Zelazny's** _Hand of Oberon_**)

I am about to answer that question.

_Amber time:_ **2493.22 d'L dewa**

One hundred years have passed since the history of Amber as chronicled by _Roger Zelazny_ of Shadow Earth transpired. All is lost . . . Castle Amber is no more . . . gone before I could ever see its grandeur. I won't bother you with the details of my life before now. Let it be sufficient to say the adventures of Superman as told in the Shadow Earth movies starring Christopher Reeve parallel my origins well with appropriate changes.

My mother, Alura In-Ze, of the late planet Krypton, was a daughter of the late King Oberon. By my calculations I was born one hundred seventy-three years ago Amber time. In my world I am chronologically fifty-two, but physically I am twenty-five.

My father, Zor-Il left me an interactive recording which told me of Amber's history, up to the time of Krypton's explosion. About ten years ago, my time, I had a compulsive urge to seek out Amber. It was then I found Desirée on a planet unknown to my adopted Earth. I fought long and hard to get here to find Kolvir and Castle Amber caved in upon themselves.

During my travels I gave up my dual identity and became Kariss Zor-Il: Supergirl full time. I learned of Zelazny's works and have read them all. I know as much about Amber's history as anyone alive I suppose.

I came here seeking Amber, but found Tir-Na Nog'th. As it began to shimmer in the moonlight, I ascended the ancient ghostly stair. I walked the eerie silent streets of the apparition to the glory that was. I took the Pattern in the chamber of it ghostly bowels.

I was given visions of the fall of Amber. Visions so horrifying, I dare not speak of them in detail or dwell too long for fear I might lose my mind. The fall of Amber was 2430 d'L.

The city began to flicker as I returned to the streets of Tir-Na Nog'th with the help of the Pattern. I wanted to see it one last time and try to imagine what the real city must have been like. I descended the stair to discover I am not alone.

-2-

There are some three hundred survivors living in the ruins of City Amber. Over the last sixty years they have scavenged a living out of the ruin. The city's central garden has become their primary source of food. Improperly managed and cultivated I'm surprised it has sustained them this long. Their leadership has come in the form of Queen Damielle of Eregnor, until now. Three other grandchildren of Oberon survive: Ray, son of Llewella, who in the white armor of the fallen Prince Julian has been declared regent pro-tem; Woodrow, a dwarf that shares an Amber and a Chaos heritage; and Agnar, a nomadic barbarian, who has a higher level of education than he lets on or his companions expect. They have vowed to restore Amber and to learn the fate of King Random.

While we got acquainted and told each other what we knew of Amber's fate, another of Amber's lost came into our midst, Captain America. By all indications he seemed to be the child of Random, making him the true heir, although he was too humble to accept.

Woodrow had recently returned from Shadow with a cartload of food for the populace. After a brief discussion we convinced the people to move into the old stadium, arena, coliseum or whatever you might wish to call it, at the far end of the city ruins.

It took most of the day to move everyone to the structure, which reminded me of the great coliseum in Rome. Agnar moved, alone, a large section of wall from the outer edge of the city to the stadium, which I should point out I couldn't even lift. This was placed in a broken section of the structure and I used my heat vision to fuse it into place.

'The boys' had a map of the Golden Circle, but the Kingdom of Kashfa was not on it. Kashfa was the kingdom of Rinaldo, a.k.a. Luke Reynard, son of Brand and Jasra. At his side was Coral, the last daughter of Oberon, and keeper of the Jewel of Judgement. We all agreed that if there was any hope for rebuilding of defending Amber it would come from there.

Woodrow and Captain America, who revealed his secret identity to be Steve Rogers, and bears a striking resemblance to Random, stayed behind to settle the populace and teach them skill-at-arms. Agnar, Ray, and I went on a Hellride to Shadow Earth to find the maps I stored away hoping to find the road to Kashfa.

Our trip was cut short by our fortunate arrival on Abados and taking the Stargate to Earth. We helped Colonel O'Niel and his troops defeat Ra and jumped through the gate with them. A brief 'interview' with General Harmon questioning whether or not I stood behind the 'Supergirl' costume I wore . . . truth, justice, and the American way thing, to which I answered yes, and we proceeded to the moon.

We had no problem finding my hidden collection, but something was wrong. The box was lead-lined, which it wasn't originally, so my X-ray vision couldn't penetrate it. Agnar opened the box with Ray's staff, which incidentally is a Pattern weapon. When he did, I learned why the box had been lined with lead . . . someone had placed a piece of 'real' Kryptonite inside. I should have known then, something was amiss with our plans, but that's the problem with believing there is good in all creatures. Before I passed out, I managed to say something like, "Kryptonite . . . deadly . . . throw it into sun . . . "

Agnar picked up the stone and sent it flying toward the yellow star around which Earth orbited. As it hurled away, I recovered quickly. We found the book I was searching for, but someone had torn out the Golden Circle map and placed a note in its place. Written in black ink with block capital letters were the words: **'IT'S NOT THAT EASY.'**

We resealed the box, first removing the Trump deck, and returned to Earth. We used the Internet and located another copy of the book. I flew to the warehouse in Malibu and paid cash for the book, then returned to Metropolis where I left Agnar and Ray.

Between the two maps we discovered the path through Eregnor to Kashfa. Using my Trump deck, we returned to the ruin of Castle Amber. From there we planned to fly to the stadium, but I saw Captain America and Woodrow down by the shore . . . and a sinking ship. It was the sound of the ship giving its last breath of air that prompted me to look in that direction.

Woodrow's hand had been severed by a cutlass. He recovered the hand and Ray used his staff to reattach it via the magic it contained. Meanwhile, Captain America related their latest woes. The ship had been part of the Golden Circle Corsair's fleet, it contained weapons, cannons and muskets, that operated in Amber. I dove beneath the surface and salvaged both halves of the wreck.

We placed the guns strategically along the upper perimeter of the stadium. The supplies and stores were put to use. Every part of the ship was used. The wood became the foundation for houses, and the sails became a "greenhouse" cover for the stadium garden. With the populace as secure as we could possibly make them for now, the five of us left in search of Kashfa, and hopefully aid for Amber.

Along the road we met a band of rangers on a scouting mission for their kingdom. We traveled together until the weather began to turn bad. The rangers turned back. Our road led through a mountain pass, which was blocked by ice and snow. I cut a trail through with my heat vision, which created a "fog of mirrors." Once we passed that illusion we were beset by three ice elementals, which Ray dispatched by his magic.

The road continued through a tunnel within a mountain. One by one we began hearing a disembodied voice calling out our names and urging us to turn back. Agnar, Woodrow, and Captain America passed out. I heard Ray mention Amber to the voice he heard. I tried to continue alone . . . suddenly we were at the end of the tunnel.

We passed though the gates of Kashfa. An honor guard lined a yellow brick road to the castle . . . leave it to Rinaldo to fill his home shadow with puns from Earth.

We were escorted directly to King Rinaldo I. Following formal introductions, we told him of the plight of Amber's survivors. He was very adamant about bringing them to Kashfa. We explained that the survivors regarded Amber as home and refused to leave. We merely came seeking aid. He politely refused, but invited us to freshen up and stay for a formal dinner and ball. We accepted.

Hesitantly I relinquished my 'supersuit' to be cleaned while I bathed. A mistake I won't make again should we survive this, but I'll explain later. The wardrobe, within the suite I was provided, offered a variety of formal dresses, each marked with the "S" symbol of my family heraldry, another sign of warning I chose to ignore, after all it was Rinaldo's shadow.

When my supersuit was returned, I put it on and altered it to match one of the dresses in the wardrobe, it resembled the dress worn by Fiona on her Trump, but it was in my colors and bore my sigil.

The food at the dinner was excellent. Rinaldo asked me to dance, and all the while I could feel myself being watched by Coral with both her real eye and the Jewel of Judgement in her right socket.

A handsome, but obnoxious young man entered the room while I was dancing. The herald announced him as Prince Paul. Rinaldo explained that he was Merlin's son by Coral as a result of the Pattern's perverse sense of humor some hundred years ago. "Paul," he said. "was born with power over the Jewel of Judgement. That makes him difficult to deal with, but I have tried to be a good father to him."

Paul got a bit out of hand and started a fight with Agnar and Woodrow. Rinaldo put a stop to it with a few harsh words to his stepson. Paul left the hall and I followed him. He was leaning against a wall smoking a joint (marijuana), when I caught up to him.

He was too afraid of his parents to tell me anything, but what he "didn't" tell me was Rinaldo was somehow connected to what was happening. He also "didn't" ask that we take him along when we left Kashfa, if we were allowed to leave. Of course I agreed, and went to make apologies to King Rinaldo and Queen Coral for our need to begin our departure.

Rinaldo seemed disappointed that we were leaving, but Coral was indifferent. I suspect that both of them hiding ulterior motives, and neither had the best interests of Amber nor my companions in mind.

Woodrow had gone to collect our horses and discovered, thanks to Ray's talking 'nightmare steed,' that fragments from the 'Cave of Blue Crystal' had been placed in all our saddlebags, and that Desirée's blue coat had been dusted with powder made of the same crystalline material. He quickly began brushing her off.

Rinaldo and his mother, Jasra, had used these crystals to track Merlin through shadow . . . now he intended to track us. When Woodrow informed us of this incursion, I examined my supersuit and Captain America's armor with my microscopic vision, looking for traces of the powder. It has long been said of Amberites: never trust a relative; perhaps it's true.

I was right. Both my suit and Cap's armor were covered in the dust. I used my heat vision to burn off the dust. I thought about flying into the yellow sun of Kashfa, but instead I took my suit off and burned the powdered crystalline substance off my supersuit after I sterilized Captain America's.

I was so wrapped up in trying to rid us of this crystalline substance that I didn't even think of the moral implications of being nude before my new found relatives. Woodrow, I knew, was turned on at the sight, he commented on the subject. The saddest part about the whole situation is the fact that the dwarf is married.

Ray gathered the dust Woodrow brushed off Desirée and the actual crystals from our saddle bags. He then went back to the castle and found Rinaldo's majordomo. Ray knocked him unconscious and carried him with us into shadow, the stones and powder in his (the majordomo) pockets.

Captain America used his shield to knock out the guards at the gate so we could pass. The long dark tunnel, the only way out of Kashfa, seemed to go on forever, but it had to open eventually. It did, back on the ice plains. The ice beneath us gave way and we plummeted into a cavern. The tunnel connected to the cavern was lit by gas lanterns. Ray left his passenger behind in the tunnel along with all traces of the Blue Crystals.

At the end of the tunnel, we found ourselves in a nest of sorts, inside the mouth of a dormant volcano. Flying, or circling, above was a featherless bird-like creature with a riding harness and a man mounted on top.

I flew everyone out of the volcano-nest and placed each on the green plain at the mount's foot, as I went back for another. The bird-thing and rider landed and approached as I brought the last of us out of the mouth.

The man introduced himself as Taarak the Defender. Politely we introduced ourselves. Taarak seemed to know about the tunnel leading off into shadow. He bore the marks traditionally associated with the Taarakians, via the Shadow Earth movie "Heavy Metal." We explained we were also defenders and wished to depart in peace.

As we continued, we avoided being trampled by a thundering heard of bison and ended up on a bizarre world. The planet had but one oddly shaped continent, the rest of the surface was covered with water.

The road we traveled was smooth stone. It looked as if it had been formed by fusion. It was as wide as a four-lane highway back home. There were signs of wagon ruts made over several centuries, but for the most part the road seemed barely used.

I used my telescopic vision and a bit of elevation to survey the area. Ahead of us about a mile or tow was a frontier town, built out of natural materials and what looked like starship parts. The people wore very conservative coveralls, almost like miners. This was a space colony. I altered my supersuit, which I had been wearing in the traditional "Supergirl" style to look appropriate, of course it was still red and blue with a yellow belt and my family crest adorned a spot over my left breast.

A band of children ran out of the woods surrounding the road as we got near the town. They seemed excited and asked if we were outriders for the caravan. Of course we weren't, they lost some of their enthusiasm, until Captain America began asking for information. He reached into his pocket and produced a 1979 U.S. silver dollar, happily they answered any question as best they could.

The children asked if he had taken it from a museum, but he assured them he hadn't. The town was called The Landing . . . Landing Zone . . . Landing Town . . . or something equally mundane. I was busy surveying the area and always thought it rude to eavesdrop, although not a word or sound could've passed without my hearing it. The kids said the best place to eat and freshen up was Harold's Place.

We eased our way through town. The people obviously did not get many visitors, but we also didn't seem to draw as much attention as I expected. We found Harold's Place without difficulty. There were tables and chairs with umbrellas for outdoor dining and a conveniently located hitching post for horses.

An ordinary, yet handsome, man came out as we sat down and introduced himself as Harold. Woodrow asked for alcohol. Harold politely stated the bar wasn't open yet at this hour (local time 11:15 a.m.). Cap produced two more silver dollars, to which Harold commented, "Haven't seen any of these outside the museum. Must be only about nine on the whole planet."

"With these two, its more like twelve," I said. Harold eyed me strangely and smiled.

"So you're the ones," he said, then called to someone inside the building he'd stepped out of. "Tommy, see to their horses. Gentlemen, Lady, please come inside."

Harold led us into the air-conditioned building and seated us at a table. With a smile he produced a bottle of wine and said, "For the next week, everything's on the house."

We, or rather my relatives, ordered a wide variety of items from Harold's menu. I can subsist on the rays of the sun, although it's not as bright as most, but I did order a "lady's portion" of food.

Harold brought out the food a few minutes later along with a shaker of dark brown powder. "Don't forget the sprinkles, unless you have your own," he said.

"What are sprinkles?" Ray asked innocently.

"What are sprinkles?!" Harold said, puzzled and slightly annoyed. I made a sign to indicate that Ray was a little crazy. Harold nodded, then continued in an even tone, "Sprinkles keep you from going stupid."

That sparked my interest, so I examined the 'sprinkles' microscopically. It was little more than seasoning, but it contained large quantities of potassium. Harold went on to explain that the soil could not produce enough potassium to maintain even creatures with animal intelligence. Without the chemical all intelligent non-floral life died, simply because if forgot how to live.

The colonists from Earth for the past hundred years had survived at the mercy of the caravans and the controllers that provided "sprinkles." No one ventured far from town, so no one knew where they came from. The caravans came regularly on the road delivering the substance.

The road was created by the original landing craft that brought the colonists to this world. It traveled in a hovering fashion across the surface in search of their sister ship that had gone off in search of an area that produced potassium.

I suggested he have the soil tested. In the areas where their organic wastes were stored. I believed that after a century of decay the substance might have integrated itself into the soil. Harold excused himself and went to contact a chemist friend of his about the subject.

I went up to the room Harold had provided for me, thanks to the riches we had given him via Captain America's silver dollars. I shape shifted my supersuit back into a more traditional 'Supergirl' style and flew out the window to see what lay further up the road.

I saw the caravan about a day's travel away from Landing. I learned there were other settlements, although they weren't as thriving as Landing. At the end, or beginning, of the road was another settlement. This one was built around two spacecraft and was thriving with much higher grade technology. It sat at the foot of a volcano that spewed potassium in its smoke.

I also saw this city thrived because of slave labor. I decided to seed the planet with potassium deposits from the volcano, then get help with the slave issue. I flew into the volcano several times at near lightspeed velocity and scooped out deposits of 'sprinkles' and cast them freely about the continent, before returning to Landing.

Seven hovercraft modified for military use were pursuing me as I returned. I easily out maneuvered and outran them. I arrived back in Landing perhaps an hour or two ahead of them. I informed the others of the situation and we all agreed to attempt to stop their advance. Woodrow, apparently, was responsible for the fighters, while I was gone he went meddling in the affairs of the local constable. To deal with the coming onslaught everyone climbed inside a large cart and I lifted it over my head and flew us to a reasonable intercept point.

Initially I drew their fire, but it wasn't long before my traveling companions were attracting attention themselves. Much to my regret Woodrow and the others saw fit to kill the pilots.

On our return to Landing we damaged the black road back to the Controller's City and a section right in front of the caravan to prevent retaliation by ground forces and to hinder the caravan. Again Woodrow and company killed everyone. The leader of the caravan sent a message back to Controller City.

I flew us back to Landing where we staged a demonstration to draw out the constable. Harold informed us our suspicions were correct; his chemist friend confirmed my hypothesis. The constable was now our only hope of sending a counter-message.

I shape shifted my supersuit into a bikini bottom and a scarf top, a swimsuit design that had been popular in my shadow earth. Agnar and Captain America began arguing over me. Although my presence in the skimpy little outfit would have been sufficient, I decided to remove my top and tie my hair back with it, exposing my 34C breasts to the world. Then I reclined back in my chair again to get an Australian tan.

Our ploy worked. Between the five of us we easily disarmed the constable and his men. Once we explained how they'd been duped, the constable agreed to go with me to send a counter-message. The others prepared a defense incase it failed. Fortunately it didn't. I flew the constable back to Landing, then went back to the site of the caravan and returned with one of the wagons. I continued this until I brought all salvageable items back to Landing.

It wasn't until now that I noticed we seemed to have misplaced Prince Paul of Kashfa. As we sat around the table later that evening (eating a fine meal prepared by Harold), Ray, Woodrow, Agnar and I began discussing ways to use Tir-Na Nog'th to rebuild Rebma and Amber. Since the sky city was a reflection of the true city, perhaps it could be used to restore it by making Amber a reflection of Tir-Na Nog'th.

I also began private contemplation on the Jewel of Judgement. It was accepted that removing it from Coral would kill her, but it could restore order to the universe. I have always believed in the sanctity of all life in shadow. If Coral was a pawn of the Pattern, as some shadow Earth writers believed, it has driven her mad. Surely this wasn't what is had in mind, although even Dworkin had once suggested starting over.

I was also sketching the ruin of Castle Amber, wondering if there was anyone left with the knowledge of Trump artistry. To my surprise as I stared at my sketch it grew cold. I focused harder, the image became clear. I was actually staring at the ruin, even flickers of the Pattern could be seen through the cracks in the rubble. I reached to touch it. Yes, the portal was there. I looked away, folded the sheet of paper and tucked it away.

Captain America was talking with the others, making plans for freeing the slaves of Controller's City. I sketched him while I listened. I had to find out if I could make a Trump of a living person. When I was satisfied, I concentrated on the sketch, whispering at a tone barely audible, "Cap, it's me Kariss."

He looked up confused. The he saw me in the rainbow frame before him. I smiled, "I did it . . . I've discovered the art of Trump. I even have a sketch to take us directly back to Amber." I closed my eyes and folded the paper, closing the contact.

"Guys, I'm a Trump artist," I announced to everyone.

We built a jamming satellite out of the wrecked fightercraft to prevent further launches, and included a computer virus program to shut down their defenses. I flew it into orbit.

This made getting to the City easier. I flew there and brought everyone through with Cap's Trump sketch. I tried not to focus on the details of the battle, most Amberites have little concern for shadow life, but all life is sacred to me.

We made our way to the second landing craft which had become the city's administration building. Within minutes we had control of the former bridge, now operating as the central core of the city government. We cut power to the city, but something went wrong. The core computer announced the imminent explosion of the main reactor core.

Ray teleported everyone out, including the natives. Our group reorganized at the bottom and attempted to lift the massive ship from the foundation built around it. I think Agnar did most of the work, but once it was lifted I pushed it toward orbit. Just as I broke the upper stratosphere the ship exploded.

Unconscious I spiraled back into the atmosphere. It must've been the heat that woke me, because even my suit, which had the power to regenerate itself, was becoming tattered by the extreme temperatures. I changed my trajectory, so the friction build up lessened, but I was still plunging like a missile for the ocean. With my high molecular density and speed I knew I would probably plow through the planet. I turned so I could skip across the surface of the water and hopefully cool off some. My suit was damaged and the star in this system didn't provide enough light to sustain my powers, so I couldn't fly.

I hit the surface with such force it would have killed a lesser being, but it still stung a bit. I skipped like a flat stone about four times leaving a steaming, violent wake. Walls of water shot up behind me several meters high. Finally, I had slowed enough to dive and cool my external temperature, that sent a column of water at least three meters into the air.

Strange dinosaur-like creatures lived in the oceans of this planet. Now that the waters were returning to normal. I had attracted their attention. Not desiring a close-up look at their digestive systems, I turned and raced for the surface. My suit was regenerating and I was able to fly again. By the time I returned to my teammates only the tips of my nipples were uncovered, but that was closed as I set foot on the ground.

The team had learned the slave camp was also and internment facility for the political reformist and other criminals. We made short work of the security forces and released the prisoners. The leader of the reformists set about the difficult task of building a democracy. We trumped home, using my new sketch.

Woodrow had gone looking for Paul and not returned. Both it seemed were lost in shadow.

We stood before the steps awaiting the appearance of Tir-Na Nog'th. The ghostly city began to flicker into existence. I noticed a storm beginning to form in the distance. "Hurry, guys, I'll try to hold back the storm," I said as Ray, Agnar, and Captain America ascended the stairs. I guess I could call Cap by his real name, Steven Rogers, but why . . . he calls me Supergirl instead of Kariss.

I had no way of knowing where they were within the city. The storm, however, was unnatural. I saw a figure, a woman dressed in red and black, climbing the stair to the city. I could go after her or continue heating the air with my heat vision and friction of my superspeed flight. I had once or twice altered time back home by flying into yesterday or tomorrow, but I was tiring now. With super ventriloquism, I called out, "Hurry, guys, I can't keep this up much longer!"

Suddenly, there it was in all its former glory . . . the Castle, the City of Amber, even Rebma had been restored. The magic defense globes appeared moments after. I saw a face in the clouds, It took on a horrified expression, a single word echoed throughout the land, "Nooo!"

The storm vanished. The moon was sinking below the horizon. Tir-Na Nog'th was fading. Captain America and Ray appeared beside the stone steps. I flew to their side, and collapsed . . . dizzily.

When I recovered, a bit, and asked, "Where's Agnar?"

"He got drawn into a mirror," Ray said. "We also met my sister on the Pattern."

"So that's who I saw," I said. "I take it she wasn't here for a social visit?"

About that time, Agnar appeared leaning against the stair. He was wrapped in a grey cloak, asleep. The last light of the moon passed the horizon, the first rays of the dawn began to shine upon Amber.

Captain America and I rode off into shadow after breakfast. We had a city, now we needed and army to defend it. During breakfast, we had decided to find an army willing to serve, but not like the zealots our uncles Corwin and Bleys once used during the Patternfall War. He changed into, or rather put over his armor, a more regal looking outfit.

The Pattern had charged his shield, making it an even more powerful weapon than before. The Pattern also revealed to him that he was the lost son of Random's wild days, but Steven Rogers was a hero, not a regent. The rightful heir, therefore abdicated in favor of the people's choice, Ray, son of Llewella and the king of Eregnor.

Ray and Agnar remained behind in Amber, while Captain America and I searched for the legendary "Lost Legion." It would seem in most shadows with parallel histories, at least in the elder's favorite Shadow Earth, my world, and Steven's there was a legend of a Roman legion led by one of Pompeii's generals that mysteriously vanished without a trace during one of the early campaigns against Gaul. An army of Rome lost in shadow, with the experience of all they encountered, would be a great asset to the new Amber.

The forest was alive with the baying of Julian's hounds, we spurred on to clear Arden before they took chase. The forest turned into a bayou. The bayou to a swamp. A mountain pass. Back to a bayou. I could smell the smoke of their fires. I could hear them sharpening their swords and polishing their armor.Two guards stepped out of the brush, "Consisto quis vado ibi?" (Latin roughly translated – 'Halt, who goes there?')

In perfect Latin, Steve called out, "Steven Rogers, son of Random King of Amber." At the same time he gave the Roman open hand salute. The salute was made by balling your fist on your right hand, touching it to your heart, then crossing back to right shoulder height, elbow crooked, palm open toward the guard.

"Kariss Zor-Il, daughter of Alura Princess of Amber," I said, also in Latin. "We come with a message for Gaius, commander of the lost legion of Rome."

"Your weapons please," one guard requested. Captain America handed over his shield and a sword he picked up out of the restored Amber's armory. The guard accepted them and turned to me.

"I carry none," I replied truthfully, both my empty hands displayed. A brief visual once over and the two centurions escorted us to their camp. Once introductions were over Proconsul Gaius ordered out horses be attended to and offered us a drink. Then we began discussing taking his legion into service for Amber.

Using his superior psyche, Steven showed Gaius the fate of Rome. Of the 10,000 men he began his campaign with, not including livestock and slaves, there were just over 8,000 left. The had been wandering shadow unguided for centuries, though they hardly aged. The promise of a home and stability appealed to them.

Despite what you've heard, or think by my actions or reputation... I don't remember exactly how it came about, but I was asked to prove my mettle as a warrior. Gaius' troops formed a ring around us. He removed his armor. I tied the hem of my toga-like skirt high upon my hip, not wanting to reveal the magical nature of my supersuit. He pointed his gladius at me questioningly, "Are you comfortable fighting like that?"

I assured him I was. He offered me a gladius, but Cap tossed me his rapier, which had been restored to him. Gaius thought the blade too thin and too long, but that was only his opinion. He agreed to the weapons of choice. He also insisted no armor, but I couldn't risk his having found a weapon in shadow that might cause serious harm to me, besides who would have believed that a simple Roman style dress was armored?

Gaius was experienced, possibly even better than I, but with speed and distance on my side after a few moments of parry-riposte, I hooked the guard of his gladius with my blade and disarmed him, sending his sword flying a few feet behind him, harmlessly. He seemed surprised, but smiled and said, "We would be honored to serve Amber."

I pulled my trump deck from a hidden pocket and removed the card of the castle. Cap and I assisted in the packing of their equipment and I opened the trump contact. Steven went through first leading Gaius and his men. I would have loved to see the look on Agnar's face, or Ray's when the legion began to step though.

Agnar came to the Trump portal and took over for me. I went through then to Amber, proceeding directly to the library. I searched for and located books on Amber laws and history written in Latin. I also located a Thari-Latin/Latin-Thari dictionary. I had Ray magically reproduce enough copies for Gaius to distribute to his officers.

Sometime later, after I presented him with the books, Gaius asked, "You don't condone slavery here. What are we to do with ours?"

"Roman Law allowed slaves to buy their freedom, even to become citizens," Steven (a.k.a. Captain America) said. "It also allowed owners to free their slaves. Release them. They may continue to serve if they wish, but as freemen."

"You'll find yourselves wanting for little," I added. "Their freedom will only be a minor inconvenience."

I made a quick trump sketch of Queen Damielle and made contact. I assured her the legion was with us and she in turn reassured the survivors. She knew Gaius and desired to be reacquainted, so I brought her through the trump. Once Gaius and his troops, livestock, slaves, etcetera had finished trumping to Amber, they went about settling into the various barracks and garrisons around the city.

Ray had used the Pattern to learn the location of the elders and refugees of Amber. Fiona had taken a large group to Benedict's Avalon, but what concerned us most was the 15,000 living in Kashfa as slaves to Rinaldo.

I pulled Fiona's trump and tried to make contact. No response. I asked the guys to help me. The card grew cold, a contact but no visual. "Aunt Fiona, I am Kariss, daughter of Alura. Amber has been restored." I said to the blackness.

The image of Fiona became instantly clear. As expected she looked a little worse for the wear, but still as lovely as ever; still as dangerous. A brief discussion and she agreed that she and her group of refugees were ready to come home.

Ray gave her the rundown on current events, and although her comments were harsh, she accepted the situation. Although I believe she would rather see Steven on the throne rather than Ray, she said, "Who am I to argue with the will of the people of Amber?"

Fiona and I began painting a trump gate tapestry based on Ray's vision of the Kashfa refugees while everyone else helped settle the legion. When it was completed, we had everyone assemble for backup as we opened the gate. We were successful, but not without cost. Fiona suffered a sub-dural hematoma to her brain as a result of fighting Coral and the Jewel.

Agnar and I rushed her to the infirmary where I attempted "laser surgery" using my vision powers. Agnar helped with healing and pain reducing drugs. We even had to give Fiona a transfusion during the surgery, from her surgeon. I am the only one in Amber with A-negative blood like Fiona. Had it not been for Agnar's expert herbalism skills we might have failed.

Captain America had gone to Avalon seeking Excalibur. He was injured and I trumped Agnar to him. I stayed behind to watch over Fiona. While I waited, using superspeed, I made copies of trumps for each of us to make contact with each other easier. I opened a contact with all of them at once and passed them the copies.

Ray had gone to convince the people of Harold's village to return with him to Amber. Raia, his sister, was destroying all we left behind. Ray defeated her and brought Harold and his people to Amber. Ray gave Harold the "deed" to the infamous 'Bloody Pete's.' Harold wanted to rename it "The Vulgar Unicorn," but under duress decided to call it "Harold's Place."

With Fiona's condition now stable and her resting in her apartment within the castle, Ray and I joined Agnar and Captain America in Avalon. There we encountered Aurelius, the self-proclaimed King of Chaos. Captain America had encountered him before, hence his injury.

Aurelius compelled me to sit on the ground and keep my eyes to myself (i.e. focused upon my knees). I've always hated my vulnerability to magic. I could only listen to the battle, but could not participate. Aurelius was defeated, or at least driven away. Captain America succeeded in pulling Excalibur from the stone.

We entered the castle of Avalon and went to the chamber of the Round Table. Captain America put his shield on the back of a chair and the sword on the table. Agnar took a seat and placed his sword on the table as well, Ray followed this example. I sat and sketched a blade on a scrap of paper and Trumped from shadow a Kryptonian rapier, designed just for me, or a shadow version, but it was mine now.

I was beginning to rationalize, sometimes to preserve life it becomes necessary to destroy life, although I'd rather avoid it. Swords were also a matter of style by Amber standards, much like the Renaissance period of Earth. The blade I now bore weighed 10 pounds, easily wielded for me, but might have been difficult for the denizens of Earth (one-handed as a proper rapier should be). It was marked with the 'S' symbol I wore and a unicorn, along with the '3-D' Supergirl logo traditionally used by DC Comics of the family's favorite Shadow Earth.

After a couple of days, Ray, Agnar and I returned to Amber. Captain America chose to stay. Ray and I went to Harold's. Agnar joined us later. Woodrow arrived with Paul and we all sat down to enjoy a decanter of Kryptonian whiskey, which Harold had found in the back room of the bar.

Woodrow had recently traversed the Logrus, with the help of his father, Suhuy. I trumped Fiona to us, so she could catch up with her son. Fiona convinced him to walk the Pattern, but he would have to 'use up' his Logrus 'charge' first. I gave Woodrow a copy of the new Trumps and Ray teleported him to a Logrus friendly shadow.

Meanwhile, I designed a new battle-standard for the Legion to replace the Roman Eagle. The new standard still had the laurel wreath, but instead of an eagle it bore the unicorn of Amber. Instead of the letters SPQR (Latin: Senatus Populus Que Rome – the senate and the Roman people), it read RPQS (Latin: Regnum Populus Que Sucinum – the Kingdom and people of Amber).

During our discussions it was decided the rooms of the elders would be left as a memorial. We would take up nest in the unused or undesignated parts of the castle. We also decided to use my standard design for the Legion as the new flag-standard of Amber, especially since Rinaldo bore the old one over his castle in Kashfa.

And discussing things with Fiona, we decided it was a good idea to locate Corwin. He gone watering the Shadows cast by his Pattern and become trapped when Ygg absorbed it and the image Logrus trapped beneath by Merlin. Agnar traveled via the tree in Benedict's garden to Ygg, then Trumped us to himself. After a brief mind link, in which we all learned the true feelings we had for each other, we followed Agnar into the tree to the Shadow were Corwin dwelt.

I contacted him by Trump and informed him of my identity and the identities of my companions. He insisted on talking to Fiona then brought us to him. He had gathered quite an army, but there is no at this Shadow except the tree and Agnar was the only one possessed of the knowledge how to use it.

My concern, upon seeing his army, is will Corwin aid us in preserving what we've restored or try to claim Amber for himself?

Corwin shared his rations while we filled him in on the events that occurred since his departure. He had his troops began breaking camp while I flew to the only tree in this Shadow where we came in. I trumped Agnar to me and he began preparing the way back through the tree. Meanwhile, I trumped Fiona who opened a gate and together we Trumped the entire army to the tree.

Once back on Amber's side of the tree, Corwin stonebound us and vanished with his army. Ray broke her stonebinding and we Trumped to Amber.

One of Gaius' troops ran up to us and returned to stating Agnar's clan had been captured in ambush, while patrolling Arden. One young boy escaped to tell the tale.

We set out immediately, that is Ray, Agnar, Fiona and I, to find a trail before became too cold. Near the Vale of Ganath we heard the sounds of battle. The army of Lord Aurelius, self-proclaimed Emperor of Chaos, and Dalt's army were turning the Vale floor into a river of blood. I flew down to stop them. Bad idea. I joined Dalt, drawing my Kryptonian rapier.

While fighting at his side, and I told Dalt who I was and indicated Ray, Fiona and Agnar, as they reached the rise above. A catapult appeared beside him just as I found myself in the Great Hall. (I neglected to mention the Red Skull showed up in a mechanical war-machine and I was dodging missiles projected from it.)

Woodrow had used the Pattern to summon the surviving Amberites. Around the table set Fiona, Flora, Bleys, Agnar, Ray, Paul, Woodrow and myself. Corwin, Random, and Steve were unable to be summoned. Woodrow also said he tried to summon Rinaldo, Coral and Dara, he purposely excluded Dalt, but they too were beyond reach.

Fiona, Ray and Paul began working on reversing the compelling Coral placed on Bleys, to wander Shadow drinking himself stupid. Woodrow and I returned to the battle, followed shortly by Agnar. I used catapult to hurl Woodrow into the fray and proceeded to use it to damage Aurelius' troops.

Woodrow found a weak point in the Skull's mech-suit and with the help of Agnar and I we destroyed and dismantled it. It was powered by Trump, Random's Trump. A Trump depicting the King of Amber imprisoned in Chaos. I pocketed it and we turned the weapon against Aurelius' troops.

Bleys had joined us now and said in the fight was over. Only the descendants of Oberon remained. Back in the castle, Fiona used to Chaos Trump to contact Random a. Woodrow went through to try to rescue him. Finally, I was sent through. I cut the chains that bound him and we returned to Amber via shadow and narrow escapes.

Corwin, we somehow learned, was about be hanged. Agnar took Ray, Woodrow, Dalt, Bleys and myself to the Courts via the trees. We changed the laws of Shadow to allow the rope to break and I flew out to catch the falling once Crowned Prince. We flew out over the Abyss and were drawn into it.

A Trump call to Fiona, back in Amber, and we were out, but not safe. The Abyss followed us through the gate and was expanding in the Great Hall. At superspeed I took the Trump tapestry of Kashfa and sent the expanding Abyss remnant through. We were left with a gaping hole. A few superspeed emergency repairs to the structural integrity and some large boards may the Hall safe for occupancy. We would have got our craftsmen to repair it, but Corwin and Random were safe. The others returned to Amber after inflicting much damage upon the Courts. Dalt, Bleys, Random and Corwin lay in the infirmary, attended by Fiona, Flora, Agnar and I.

With their surviving family recovered, we would now have to determine our next step. There were the questions of the throne, and Agnar's people get to contend with, but for the moment we a reason to celebrate a victory.

Two weeks have passed. Agnar and Fiona have been helping Random with physical therapy. Dalt, Corwin and Bleys had been training with the legion. Ray and I went to his favorite fast-time Shadow. Ray went rack his spells. I went to draw him a Trump to make access easier. On my way back to Amber, I picked up to personal belongings from my Earth for my apartment the castle. I took a room with the balcony to the left of Flora's.

Ray stepped down as Regent know the Random had returned. Suddenly Random, Fiona, Corwin and Paul collapsed. They recovered quickly enough, but each complained of severe headache. Moments later, Blaze and Dalt escorted Rinaldo to Random's chambers.

Rinaldo pleaded for his life. He claimed he only acted out of fear of Coral. He claimed the Jewel of Judgment was cracked and she had become even more insane. Rinaldo made further claims that Coral had some of Agnar's missing clans people with her.

Ray and Agnar wanted to kill him on the spot. But Captain America and I played out the by Amber law Rinaldo had the right to a trial. Random agreed. Rinaldo was removed to the dungeons.

Without hesitation of those of us able, that is to grandchildren of Oberon, left to find Coral. Thanks to Ray's the impetuous nature, we ended at the dungeon full of orcs in the castle Coral was using as a hideaway.

The orcs gave us no trouble and even helped fight Coral's guard once we escaped the cell. Four of Agnar's clanspeople were recovered. The Jewel was removed from Coral's eye and her wounds healed.

The Jewel of Judgment was back in the hands of the King of Amber. Coral waited in another cell of the dungeon trial with her husband, Rinaldo.

The rest of Agnar's clan was still lost in Shadow and Arellius was still seeking the end of Amber. The adventures of trials were far from over.

Among those missing are Ray's wife and Agnar's betrothed. I can understand their pain, but the one with whom I can relate to best is Random. His wife Vialle was killed during the war of Chaos. My husband Louis was killed before left my own Shadow.

New heroes of Amber arrived moments ago. Unknown to myself or those I've been traveling with, the first-borns to the elders, I doubt I would trust this lot to defend Amber. I would judge them to be the type to try to seize the throne.

Especially Jessica, despite her calm demeanor, I suspect her true nature is that of a conqueror rather the humble servant to the crown. There are rumors that she kept a journal, perhaps someday see it out to learn the truth. After all I was considered Alexis Luthor my friend also. For now I will abide by the judgment of King Random.

There is talk among them of others, my name: Owen Brandier, Jessiica Damariis, Michaela Brandiericsson, Julia "Ghostrider" Blaze, Belle, Spiderman, and Titan, also a mention of Amanda (Brandier) Florisham.

A pint sized dragon like creature named Escrima arrived not long afterward. The one called Valian plans to invade Chaos, three someone named Thaangor and claim the throne (of Chaos) for himself. Random, Corwin, et al., seem to support him.

Michael conjured pouch of some sort; removed a select group of Trumps from his deck and several from Merlin's and place them in the pouch. He reached and pulled out duplicate cards, which he somehow imbued Trump energy, and handed them to Random.

Value departed for Chaos. He said he'd contact Michael when he had rescued Thaangor. An hour or so later, Michael Trumped him back with a six-foot five-inch mamillian, cat-like, bipedal entity, which was Thaangor. Both of them bore the scent of the Logrus.

I didn't stay long afterward, having finished of my lunch, and a party to the conversation concerning the Courts of Chaos.

I had decided, once the crisis is over, to go back to being a ' superhero.' Amber, like Metropolis, could benefit my abilities. I've had my fellow Shadow hopping. I was born to be a defender of justice, truth, etc. Cliche, I know, but that's what I am. As such, I should get along with Jessica. She claims to the Jedi, but is something about her I just don't trust.

Shortly before sunset, I received a Trump contact for Random requesting I join the rest of the Royal family and the coronation/wedding of Valian in Chaos. I flew back to my apartment in Castle Amber. I took a bath; washed my hair; washed my supersuit, and flew out the window superspeed to dry. I returned to my apartment in fashion my hair into a formal French twist. I altered my supersuit into an elegant, long blue dress with a short red cloak. I wore a pair of high heeled, close toed sandals and attached a Kryptonian rapier to my belt, peace-tied of course.

I then made my way downstairs to the Great Hall to await departure. I sipped a glass of Bayle's Best while I waited, thinking about my resolve to stay on his Amber's champion.

All present, except Woodrow, joined King Random as his entourage for Valian's coronation. King Random swore an oath to abide by the original treaties between Amber and Chaos. King Valian agreed.

All members of the Courts of Chaos present sword an of fealty to the new king, except Mandor. "I pledge my loyalty to the crown, such as it is," he said. The tension in the chamber of the court increased with that statement. That having been said, Mandor rose and walked away from the throne to return to his seat, turning his back to Valian as he did. This is a serious breach of etiquette.

During the hustle to convert arrangements from coordination to wedding, I heard Valian whispered to Michael, "you may have to leave to take care of him."

Jessica officiated over the wedding. Her dress and cloak made her look more like a Roman Catholic nun, rather than Jedi, except this penguin was blue and black rather than black and white. "Marriage, but most religious sects throughout Shadow, is considered to be the most sacred union and commitment two beings can make to another,"she began. "We stand here now before the Royal houses of the Courts of Chaos and the Royal family of Amber, and the eyes of all divine, the unite this man, Valian, son of Corwin of Amber and Dara of House Hendrake bren Sawall, adopted son to Julian of Amber, King of the Courts of Chaos and his woman Lady Felicity Duboise of Chaos in matrimony.

Do you, Valian, King of Chaos take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," Valian replied.

"Do you, Lady Felicity, take this man to be your husband?" Jessica asked.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and a barely audible voice said, "yes."

"Do you have a ring?" Jessica asked. Michael magically produced a ring and gave it to Valian. "Repeat after me, while placing the ring on her finger. With this ring... I thee wed."

"Lady Felicity, take this ring, place it on his finger, and repeat after me," Jessica said unclenching her left hand to reveal a golden band. "With this ring... I thee wed."

Lady Felicity took Valian's massive hand into her dainty palm, but though her mouth moved, no sound followed, only tears of joy.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife," Jessica concluded.

A semi-formal dinner followed. Suddenly, Mandor began convulsing, one hand on his heart; the other on his head. Michael and Agnar leaped to the side, but they were too late. Michael declared in dead. Valian ordered an immediate autopsy. Suhuy examined his (Mandor) food finding no trace of poisons.

Rumors, gossip, accusations, and concerned filled the room. Only Jessica appeared to have no concern or motion for his passing. I heard it said in the Star Wars movies (of the Jedi) ' there is no emotion... There is peace.' However, I don't believe this is the case with Jessica of Amber. She's hiding something.

Michael return shortly and announced, "Due to the infectious nature of the shape-shifting virus he contracted, Lord Mandor's body has been cremated." As he sat down glared, almost approvingly, at Jessica but no one else seemed to notice.

Once the feast concluded, most of the family returned to Amber. Michael remained as Valian's Grand Visir, and of course Valian stayed behind as King.

2493 d'L djaya

The life of a superhero in Amber doesn't differ much from life in Metropolis. Rescuing cat from trees, foiling muggers and thieves, and saving people from your fatal accidents are all part of the routine. The advantage Amber is I don't have to lead a dual life. Here I'm Kariss Zor-IL, daughter of Alura In-Ze the daughter of Oberon son of Dworkin. I'm still occasionally called Supergirl, but Kara Kent-Lane is no more.

The only thing I miss about Metropolis, besides Louis, is the supervillains. I've begun newspaper already. I've also joined a thespian troupe. My one room apartment in Castle Amber is still only sparsely furnished, just a bed, a comfortable chair and a writing desk, but what else do I need. The Royal servants cater to all my other needs, food and maid service. My supersuit has the ability to serve all my clothing needs and can be cleaned easily.

I do have one dressing robe which I wear while my suit is being cleaned, that hangs in the bedpost when not in use. Fortunately my powers work in Amber, so I'm not left vulnerable without my suit.

Most would call this existence boring, but this is the way I lived in Shadow, why change now? Still with power over Shadow why limit myself to Amber? There is so much good to be done out there, I could go anywhere, anywhen. I could even find a Shadow where Lewis is still alive and awaiting my return.

2493.24 d'L maga

Lord Owen Brandier as returned, with him has come Michael and Valian. Valian his given up the throne and set an Arthurian challenge to name his successor. He has placed a sword in the center of Logrus and whoever shall draw the sword will be King of Chaos.

Lord Owen now commands the powers of the Jedi, according to rumor. Together with his sister Jessica, Michael Valian and Owen had rescued a young girl claimed to be Jessica's daughter, Amanda, another Jedi. Fortunately, those powers are rare in Amber, but also dangerous for that reason.

There are also rumors of two others of Amber blood with control of those powers; namely Michaela Jesslyn Brandiericsson, daughter of Michael and Jessica; Jessiica Damariis, identical clone of Jessica. Both are reported to be devoted to evil and the destruction of Amber.

2493.25 d'L maga

Agnar Ray and I decided to band together again and wander Shadow, looking for a Shadow where we are needed as ' heroes.' Our first encounter took us to a Shadow where rescue woman from bandits. From her we learned Alexis Luthor had followed me through shadow and stopped here seven years ago. She conquered seven of the nine kingdoms in this Shadow.

Ray left for some reason, maybe because magic was illegal and a Shadow, but Woodrow arrived soon after. Woodrow learned General Zod controlled one of the two kingdoms not under control of Alexis and both of my archenemies were headed for the ninth Kingdom...where we were.

Agnar went in search of a piece Kryptonite, Pa Kent had hidden years ago on the farm in Smallville. He used it against Zod, Ursa and Non. Woodrow killed three of them, while they were in their weakened state. I was protected by a lead-lined the suit of armor procured by Agnar as well. The three of us broke into the fortress Alexis and defeated her main army, but she escaped.

We returned the world to its proper governments and went back into shadow searching out our next mission.

2493.43 d'L posya

I have lost myself in Shadow. That is to say I am not who I was when Amber last knew me. I've been changed somehow, that much I know. I remember Amber, it seems strange to me. A Kryptonian powers are more vibrant than ever. I've acquired the ability to change my features, hair, eyes, physical measurements, but always remain the human female. I can become a brunette, redhead, negroid or Oriental. I can increase my breast size, change my waist and hips. I can vary the length of my hair, even its style, with a thought and concentration.

I either lost my original costume were it somehow lost some of its powers because I seem to remember it having abilities that no longer possesses.

These changes could be the result of a Kryptonite isotope. They could be permanent or temporary. I also find myself struggling with morality issues. I have flashbacks the sexual escapades some of which I am uncertain a real, fantasy or dreams. I am uncertain to fight used my powers to kill. I carry a rapier. Have I used it? I am an Amberite. The creatures of Shadow matter?

The shadow of my birth is barred from me or it's been destroyed. My Trumps don't work here, silence travel to Amber the hard way. My journey continues...

**Known Unauthorized bibliography and concepts sources:**

_Ghost Rider, Spiderman, Captain America, Iron Man (Tony Stark)_: **Marvel Comics**

_Supergirl _and related concepts: **DC Comics**

_Star Wars_ and related concepts: **LucasFilm**

_Amber_ and related concepts: **Roger Zelazny** and **Phage Press**

_Ursulet_ and related concepts: **Vera Chapman** _King Arthur's Daughter_

Select concepts from: **Peter S. Beagle** _The Last Unicorn_

Select concepts from: **Lloyd Alexander **_The Prydain Chronicles_

Also included are select concepts and scenarios from **TSR's Advanced Dungeons & Dragons**

**PLAYERS -CHARACTERS: **

Kenny Cartwright -Kyle, Ray, Thangor

Steven Cartwright -Michael, Jasmine, Escrima, Agnar, Laton Saldana, et. al.

Lori Mecomber-Cartwright -Peggy Sue

Bobby Christian -Titan, Spyder, Hawke Hunter, Lt Logan, et. al.

Jerry Knight -Ati, Prath, et. al.

Coby Lynd -Jessica, Supergirl

Curtis Lynd -Ghostrider, Conan

Jackie Lynd- Belle, Corrine Silver, Silisity

Robert MacBrock -Owen, Jack Dalton, Damien Omega, Capt. America, et. al.

John Mecomber -Roberto de Alexander, Falconess

Josh Wallace -Valian, Woodrow

**GAMEMASTERS:**

Coby, Steve, Robert _Jerry-Star Wars: Prath-after the fall of Palpatine_

November 1990-February 2000


End file.
